Only Family When It's Convenient For Them?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Making their choices, Finn and Amanda decide that keeping Liam safe is more important than keeping Ashley Hardy around... but will Ashley accept that?


_**A/N: Ashley, Rhys, Kyle, Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only), Rue and her family and friends, TJ, Bo, Brigette, Dakota and her family are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**November 19th 2018…**_

_Ashley Hardy smashed the driver's window on Dean's rental car before heading down to the trunk and started to carve Seth's logo into it._

_"Mess with our shit, I'll mess with yours." Ashley growled as she kept scratching the logo in._

_She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Amanda._

_"Ash, what the hell are you doing?! Put that down! You can't fuck up someone's car, doesn't matter whose car it is!" Amanda replied, taking the keys… and Ashley turning furious at the pregnant brunette._

_"This is Dean's car, I'm letting some good old stress out. Everyone had turned crazy so I figured, why don't I go crazy?!" Ashley responded._

_"You're the only one who has gone crazy, no one else! Dean's playing mind games and you're the only one falling for it, do you see Seth vandalizing the car?!" Amanda responded angrily before she tossed the keys._

_"Actually this was both our idea, he's in the middle of trying to lure Dean out front so I can bring the car around for him." Ashley explained._

_"Corbin, Lashley and McIntyre already went off script tonight, you two really want to lose your jobs over some storyline?! Calm your asses down!" Amanda replied._

_"Dean had gone unscripted one too many times or has your brain rotted enough from carrying that brat to forget those things?! You're not thinking clearly because Finn knocked you up!" Ashley shouted before Amanda slapped her._

_"You know what, Ashley Louise? Do whatever you want. You always do… don't come around me or my family, I don't want you there for mine and Finn's son." Amanda responded before she turned and stormed off, Ashley realising that she hurt Amanda._

_Amanda reached the hallway and Finn saw tears in her eyes and ran to her before they hugged… at the same time, Seth stopped and walked over to them in a cautious manner._

_"Have either of you seen Ashley?" Seth questioned, Amanda glaring at him._

_"Not the Ashley I grew up with. She insulted mine and Finn's child, that bitch is not being Liam's godmother." Amanda responded angrily._

_"Hang on what do you mean she insulted your son and where the hell is she?" Seth asked._

_"She called mine and Mandy's son a brat! Your crazy girlfriend was keying Dean's car." Finn responded, Seth turning to Amanda._

_"I'm sorry she acted like that, Mandy. I don't know what's gotten into her lately… her hormones are really out of whack and it's not even that time for the month." Seth said._

_"Parenthood is about to hit you both hard." Amanda responded, Seth turning wide eyed. "And damn it, I slapped her after she insulted Liam." She replied._

_"Well that, I can understand, he's innocent. He didn't hurt her in any way." Seth responded._

_"So you'll get her to take a test?" Amanda questioned._

_"Wish me luck with that one." Seth said._

_Seth went to find Ashley as Finn brushed Amanda's tears away._

_"I don't know why I thought that she felt like that. Or why she insulted him and claimed that my brain is rotted." Amanda replied as she rested her right hand on her stomach and Liam kicked._

_"I'm sure she didn't mean it Darlin'. She was just probably saying it in the heat of the moment." Finn responded as he rested his left hand under where Amanda's was… and Liam's kicks calmed down._

_"He always does that for you…" Amanda responded with a smile before they kissed… and as their kiss turned more intense, they were interrupted by Baron._

_"Finn, need to borrow your wife for a match against Ronda." Baron explained, grabbing at Amanda but Finn stopped him by putting himself in front of Amanda._

_"Slam on the breaks there, Wolf Pup, she's not getting in that ring." Finn responded after turning to Baron._

_"Especially when I'm nearly 7 months pregnant, Corbin, so kick rocks." Amanda replied._

_"Fine where the hell is Ashley then?" Baron asked._

_"Fuck off already, don't make me call Lars Sullivan and let him loose after you!" Amanda responded angrily, Baron jumping back… and scrambling away to find Mickie._

_Seth found Ashley, who was putting her bags in their rented Chevy Traverse._

_"Hey, there you are. Where have you been?" Ashley said._

_"Calming Mandy after you insulted Liam. When you calm down, you better apologise." Seth responded._

_"Apology for what exactly? She got in my way while I was on a warpath and she's obviously forgotten the fact Dean has pushed me down stairs and tried to ruin our relationship by posting a sex vid of us." Ashley responded before folding her arms._

_"So you go and insult her baby?!" Seth responded._

_"Don't you fucking start at me! Mandy's already replaced me!" Ashley growled before she stormed off._

_And Seth knew she was pissed off..._

**Present time**_**, November 28th 2018… **_

Amanda grabbed her LG Aristo 2, seeing a text from Ashley.

_'Where the fuck are you?!'_

_'At home, on leave. Don't act like you care after how you behaved last time.'_ Amanda responded.

'_And you didn't tell me why?'_ Ashley texted, Amanda turning furious.

_'Finn and I did, repeatedly. You tuned us out, you little bitch!'_ Amanda replied as Liam kicked, Ashley responding angrily

_'Neither of you said anything at all!'_

_'Finn and I told you repeatedly! Why do you insist on calling us liars?!'_ Amanda replied angrily.

'_You didn't even say goodbye, ouch!'_

"Bitch!" Amanda hissed before she saw Finn walk over and they hugged and kissed after Finn sat down.

"Ash?" Finn replied, Amanda showing him the texts on her phone. "We both told her that you can't be at the events until well after Liam's born, why is she saying that we didn't say anything?" He asked.

"She's got no right to act all hurt. I give up, Matt was right. She is a lost cause." Amanda responded as Finn held her.

And Finn knew she had made up her mind.


End file.
